So Bad Makoto
by PrincessSerenity101
Summary: A sleepover takes place at Minako’s house, and a karaoke battle ensues! What happens when Ami does more than flirt through song? oneshot


So Bad Makoto

_Summary: A sleepover takes place at Minako's house, and a karaoke battle ensues! What happens when Ami does more than flirt through song?_

_Disclaimer: I do not own Sailor Moon or the song So Bad Boy from Devil Hunter Yohko. Do you even know how long it took me to find that song?_

Twelve-forty. The whole neighborhood was asleep by now, and there were no lights coming from most houses. However, five girls were still awake, having the most fun they'd ever had. They were alone in the house, making it almost impossible to get into trouble. They were being as loud as they wanted, not caring if neighbors heard their antics. Hell, Minako even turned her stereo up just for the karaoke battle she had put together. Usagi, Rei, Ami, and Makoto knew of most of the songs that Minako had been obsessed with at one point or another. However, this 'battle' was more like a game. In short, _karaoke battle_ meant _singing contest_. Just sing a song and hope someone forgets the lyrics when it was their turn. Rei and Usagi were competing fiercely, getting their fair share of cheers and boos. Ami and Makoto sang for the fun of it – or so it seemed. No one had even noticed that Minako hadn't had a turn yet. She seemed to be watching Makoto and Ami intently for some reason.

"Come on, Ami-chan!" Usagi cheered. "The night's still young! One more song!" Ami yawned as she lied back on the floor. She felt like she was the only one who was tired. She closed her eyes and groaned, trying to tell the others she wanted to sleep. Minako looked at her nails nonchalantly and said, "You know, I thought you'd be a little more…_energized_ after Mako-chan called you a sexy girl." Ami opened her eyes and looked over to Makoto. The brunette grinned at her and passed her an empty water bottle, which they had been using all night as the mic. "Well, go on, sexy girl." Ami blushed and grabbed the water bottle with a pout. "Can I go to bed after this?" she asked, staring at all of her friends. Rei, Usagi, and Makoto nodded while Minako shrugged her shoulders.

Ami yawned again and rubbed her eyes. Hopefully, the song Minako would choose wasn't that long. Then the music began to play. Ami recognized it immediately, causing her to stare at the ceiling with disdain. She had to endure this for four more minutes. Four minutes wasn't _that_ long.

_Tosho shitsu no henkyaku bon no,_

_CAARO no kawari, Chiisana memo._

_Migi agari no moji deichi gyo._

_Mimi no ushiro, kasutta tokimeki._

_Mawari no hito wa, Toh-mawashi ni_

_Chukoku shite nigete yuku._

_Yujo mo kousha no kutsu-bako no_

_Naka de, kowarete ta._

_So Bad Boy, Tabako o_

_Fukasu sede sotto,_

_Kenka no kizu ato o naderu._

_So, ne, Bad Boy, Anata wa_

_Sukoshi koka no hito yori mo,_

_Bu-kiyou na dake, Bad Boy._

Ami stared right into Makoto's eyes. She wanted the others to know what she thought about Makoto in her own little way. Minako looked on with a growing grin. She didn't know if Ami was doing thing on purpose, but she had definitely given herself away. It was obvious that Ami had feelings for Makoto. Rei and Usagi gave each other a look. This seemed like it was becoming more than just a regular performance.

Makoto loved the attention she was getting from Ami. The blue-haired girl was getting more flirtatious and a little less modest. She still blushed at being called sexy, but she was making progress. The side of Ami that she rarely saw was showing. Surprisingly, Mizuno Ami was showing that wild side to the others as well. That made Makoto jealous.

_Ippou teki na yakusoku de,_

_BAIKU ni notte yoru no umi_

_Mi ni ikounan te, ima doki,_

_DORAMA demo hayara naiwa ne._

_Yami ni ukanda akai kutsu._

_Nami wa futari o togameru._

_Tsuki no hikari de sanaka sukashite mieru shita-gokoro._

Ami kneeled right in front of Makoto with a grin. She placed the water bottle down beside her but continued singing.

_So Bad Boy, Hakuba ni_

_Notta suteki ni Ouji-samato,_

_Nante, omowa nai._

_Dakedo, Bad Boy, FAATSUTO KISU wa semete mou sukoshi_

_Yasashiku shite yo, Bad Boy._

Without a second thought, Ami closed the space between herself and Makoto. She cupped the brunette's cheeks and tried not to deepen the kiss. Usagi, Rei, and Minako were dumfounded. Mizuno Ami – the shy, timid genius – was being flirtatious (more than flirtatious at this point) with Kino Makoto. They should seen it coming, but they didn't. They hid their relationship well if even Minako did know about it.

Makoto stayed still, savoring every moment of this. There was no telling when Ami would have this kind of passion. She was just a surprise everyday.

Ami pulled away slowly. She and Makoto gazed into each other's eyes for a moment. Then, Ami scratched her head and blushed. "I guess we have a lot of explaining to do now, huh?" she asked with a nervous laugh. Rei and Usagi ganged up on Ami and interrogated her. Minako stayed in her spot. She was getting over the shock of Ami and Makoto's relationship, but another question entered her mind.

Ami thought Makoto was a bad boy?

---

A few days later, Ami and Makoto walked to school together. Ami was still overwhelmed by Rei and Usagi, who seemed to have a lot of questions for the both of them. She blushed nonstop, constantly thinking of the sleepover. Makoto stared at the girl out of the corner of her eye. Since they had come out to their friends, she thought it was more than appropriate to publicly display affection, even if it were for a little while. She put her arm over her shoulder and acted innocent about it. Ami didn't protest. She actually smiled and let a sigh of bliss escape her.

"Hey, Ami?"

"Hai?"

"Do you really think I'm a bad boy?"

Ami giggled uncontrollably until she broke into laughter. "I do," she answered. "You're just a little klutzy compared to others." Makoto laughed and shook her head. "Well, I still think you're a sexy girl," she said. She kissed the blue-haired girl's temple and pulled her closer. They smiled until they got to school, where Minako (as a Rei substitute) and Usagi bombarded them with more questions.

**-END-**

_The endings from Devil Hunter Yohko are the shit. It took me forever to find them! And no, I didn't use the whole song in the fic. It just seemed right to put the kiss there lol. Hope you enjoyed this little one shot. Now, I'm going to bed. Til next time_

_Serenity101_

_On the back of the book, to be returned to the library,_

_There is a little memo pad instead of the returning card._

_There is one handwritten sentence written in your special handwriting._

_I felt something just behind my ears._

_The people around me gave me some kind of advice_

_And ran away._

_The friendship was destroyed in the locker room_

_In the school building, too._

_So Bad Boy, showing your back._

_And smoking a cigarette,_

_Caressing the scar from the fight._

_So, Hey, Bad Boy, you are_

_Just a little klutzy_

_Compared with others, Bad Boy._

_Because of the promise which you forced me to make,_

_You told me to go look at the sea in the night by motorcycle._

_It is an old-fashioned way to say_

_Even in the TV drama._

_The red shoes in the dark._

_The waves are accusing the two of us._

_I can see your hidden motive, through your back by the moonlight._

_So Bad Boy, I don't think_

_You are a knight in shining armor_

_Riding a white horse._

_However, Bad Boy, when you give the first kiss,_

_You should be more gentle to me, Bad Boy._


End file.
